


Healed- a drabble

by HollyBrianne



Series: Dramione Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne
Summary: 30 word Dramione drabble for a 30th birthday challenge in Strictly DramionePrompt: inspired by Colubrina's story Fairy StoneSet after the events of the inspiration story





	Healed- a drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481423) by Colubrina. 



The shower water streaking down his wife's face triggered a memory long forgotten: that first bath, when he was still haunted.

"I got better," he whispered, kissing away the droplets.


End file.
